


He comes from the sea

by thundernlightning, vvfrightening (thundernlightning)



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bickering, Blood and Injury, Boats and Ships, Gen, Injury, Merman Ahn Jaewon, Near Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/vvfrightening
Summary: His eyes are drooping close, and he can feel himself starting to slip off the dock.He feels the tears start to drop down his face, leaving warm tracks of water where the cold air had nipped at his skin.Then, he hears footsteps.He wants to open his eyes, to push himself of the dock, but he's so... Tired. So fatigued, and so in pain that he'll only sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, and that would be such a boring and lonely way to die.Jaewon is a merman injured by some fisherman. He winds up clinging onto a dock, watching the sunset as his life slowly dwindles.Dongho, Daehyun and Minsoo were going to go look for the keys they dropped somewhere near where the water meets rock.They find Jaewon instead.Chapter 3 is an update abt the fic!!!
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in LiT, so I apologise for any inaccuracies in personality or information!!! I hope u like what I've written :]

Jaewon gasped, swinging his tail even though his body felt like it was on fire.

He kept swimming, his hands pushing in front of him and pulling back, helping himself swim forward.

He saw how the water around him had clouded with red.

Blood. That's what it was.

It was his blood.

He didn't even see the boat. He didn't hear their yells, didn't hear the clicks and clacks of weapons, but he did certainly hear the yells of victory when something shot through his tail, pain shooting through him as he let out a scream, small bubbles escapinh his mouth and rising to the top of the rolling waves.

He was lucky that the spear only had rope tied to it, and he was even luckier that he got it untied right before they started reeling it in.

He couldn't remember well after that. He did remember hearing them yell, but he never heard them get closer, only further away.

What he could remember was the pain that came every push his tail gave, the clouds of red that trailed behind him, and sometimes even in front of him as the water started to change tides.

It wasn't long before he could hardly flap his tail, the pain being too much, and if he was honest, he could hardly feel his tail, which, in itself, was worrying.

Jaewon felt like crying. He really did.

But crying would just waste precious time to find someone, to find help, and this was crucial, because he was just impaled by a spear, and he was losing blood, and he was _scared,_ and he felt _numb, and he felt his body tingle all over and he never felt like this before so what's happening, it's all too scary, he just wants to rest, he just wants sleep—_

He crashes into a rock. 

Love that for him.

Jaewon pulls back, whimpers leaving him as he rubs as his face.

He looks around, trying his best not to acknowledge the blood clouding it's way through the water, but instead pays attention to the wooden beams an arms reach away.

He reaches for it, his hand gripping onto it, and pulls himself forward, a surge of pain sparking through him as his tail limply swings back and forth.

He looks above to see a dock, and with only a second hesitation, reaches up to the dock, and pushed himself up.

His arms rest on the dock, his head lays ontop of them, and his tail swings weakly in hopes of staying afloat.

He doesn't exactly know why he is resting at a dock. Usually, he would swim away, far, far away, before any humans could get him.

But he feels his energy draining, and just how little time left he has before he passes out, so this is as best as he can get.

He opens his eyes and is met with the sun setting on the horizon of the ocean.

A beautiful sight.

It's light is casted onto the waves and ripples, the surface of the water changing and morphing the light. Orange, purples, blues, and pinks light up the sky and paint themselves on the water.

He let's out a shaky breath, his eyes tearing up as he finds it more difficult to stay afloat, to stay on the dock.

His hands grip on the wood.

If he dies, he'll at least die mesmerised by a beautiful view.

Black spots start to cloud his vision.

He feels himself getting colder. He shivers.

His eyes are drooping close, and he can feel himself starting to slip off the dock.

He feels the tears start to drop down his face, leaving warm tracks of water where the cold air had nipped at his skin.

Then, he hears footsteps.

He wants to open his eyes, to push himself of the dock, but he's so... Tired. So fatigued, and so in pain that he'll only sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, and that would be such a boring and lonely way to die.

So he begs unconsciousness to hurry, to take him in their arms, cradle him and give him forehead kisses to help rock him into sleep.

But he hears frantic voices instead, and he feels something touch his cheek and shoulders, and it's at this point he started reconsidering just sinking to the bottom of the ocean and dying surrounded by the scraps of rubbish, lost things, and sharp objects used to hurt more than help.

"We got you," He hears. "Stay awake,"

Something about the persons voice makes him want to abide, to stay awake and to trust them, to let them help.

But humans are dangerous, he was taught that since a younge age. His earlier experience says no different to what he's been taught.

So he tunes them out, even when he feels two pair of hands tug at his arms, hoisting him up, even when he distantly hears gasps.

He feels someone hoist him up, cradling him in their hold.

Sleep, he figures. Or Death.

So he nuzzles into them, the warmth comforting. 

And he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun just wanted to write some chords up for his song, to practice which ones fits best, which ones carried a melody to fit the lyrics and vibe he was going for when he wrote them down close to two nights ago.
> 
> But Minsoo was still hung up about him losing the keys near the rocks, so here he was, getting pulled by him while Dongho was forced along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet the rest of the boys 😼

Daehyun just wanted to write some chords up for his song, to practice which ones fits best, which ones carried a melody to fit the lyrics and vibe he was going for when he wrote them down close to two nights ago.

But Minsoo was still hung up about him losing the keys near the rocks, so here he was, getting pulled by him while Dongho was forced along.

"They aren't even special _keys_ ," Minsoo tugged harder, pulling Daehyun forward, almost making the younger stumble.

"We spent money on them, meaning they are special!" 

They made their way to the walkway between a wall of rocks. Minsoo kept pulling Dae as they walked down the steps, seawater lapping up at the edge of the path.

"They're just spare keys! We can get more!" Dae tried pulling away, but Minsoo's grip didn't budge.

For a small man like himself, he definitely had a lot of strength.

"Dongho, help me out here!" Dongho only glared at Daehyun before returning his gaze forward.

Daehyun frowned. 

"Thanks for the help, pal," 

A minute or two more of stumbling down rocky paths, they finally made it to the rocks where they had been the day before.

"Ok," Minsoo let out a breath, pushing Daehyun forward and letting go of his sleeve. "Now, look," And just like that, Daehyun was forced to look for a pair of spare keys they could have just ordered.

Dae looked around the rocks, huffing when the water crashed into the rocks and sprayed onto him.

"I just washed this jumper," He let out a grumble, walking further away from the two that were looking through every nook and cranny.

Another step, he looked down at the ground, the water making it too slippery for him to feel safe doing so, but he knew Minsoo would just point him back to where he was.

He looked up, twisting his sore neck from having it bent down the past few minutes, and froze.

A wooden dock was before his feet, extending a few metres ahead.

At the end of the dock, was a man.

He was in the water, but had propped himself up onto the dock, and if Daehyun was right, was most likely asleep.

"Uh," He stepped forward, the creak of the wooden boards beneath him making him even more anxious. "Hello?"

Dae got no response, so he took a few steps closer, right until he was in front of the other, squatting down so he wouldn't have to bend.

He poked the man's cheek, his other hand hesitantly landing on his shoulder to softly shake him.

But not a stir.

Worry started to seep through him, and that worry only turned into concern and fear when he noticed the red that surrounded the man in the water.

"Dongho! Minsoo!" 

"What?!" 

"There's a man here, I—" Daehyun shakily inhales, watching as the man holding onto the dock shivers. "I think he's hurt!"

He hears Minsoo say something, probably thinking he's lying, but he feels them walk up behind him, and Minsoo is nothing but quiet.

There's silence as Daehyun went through everything in his head. 

What is the man doing here, why is there, what he thinks is, blood in the water, why isn't anyone saying anything, why is Minsoo not _saying anything, why—_

He's pushed back into reality, literally.

Minsoo had pushed him backwards, Daehyun stopping himself just as his back hits the wooden boards.

"What was that for?!"

"You were in the way!"

Dae pushed himself up, brushing off his pants as he looked back at the man.

"What do we do?" Dae asked, his hands fumbled with his jumper, eyes watching as the clouds of red in the water turned more dark.

Dongho squatted down, hands softly tapping the man.

"He won't wake up," Dae watched as Dongho sighed. "I tried shaking him, even,"

Dongho hooked his arms under the man's before trying to pull him up, but was surprised by how heavy he was.

"Dae," He grunted, "help me here," 

Dae nodded, stepping forward as Minsoo stepped back.

Dae grabbed the man's left while Dongho grabbed the right arm, pulling him up slowly before they were able to lay him down on the dock.

Dae gasped, stepping back. Minsoo eyes widened. Dongho was speechless.

He... He had a tail.

A red one, at that.

And there was a spear in the side of his tail, blood trickling from the wound.

Dae chucked his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my god," His voice was shaky.

Silence overtook them all, staring at the Merman in front of them.

Then Dongho reached down towards the Merman.

"Minsoo," He hooked his arm under their tail, pulling them up into a cralding hold. "Get the car,"

"On it," Minsoo was then running off, Dae watching him as he left with wide, frightened eyes.

"What are we gonna do—"

"When we get to the house, grab the first aid kit immediately and meet me in the bathroom,"

Dongho caught the small nod Dae gave.

They stepped off the dock, walking back down the path they came.

And then, out of nowhere, Dongho felt the Merman nuzzle him.

He felt a blush rise to his face, embarrassment seeping through him

Dae must have caught it too, because he let out a few giggles.

"Shut up,"

"Aw, he likes you!"

"We never speak of that again,"


	3. update !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long!!!

Hello!!!  
I don't rlly know how to start this, so I'll just let words fly onto the page rn.

If you haven't read my profile bio (which I doubt any of u have but that's ok) I had said I was on a hiatus, this was in October. It's now the start of February, and I'm back!! Just not on this acc.  
I have made a new acc and will post stuff on there :] I will be reuploading some works onto there n taking down my unfinished works, finishing them off, n posting them to my new acc (most likely not in that order).  
The acc is [ Blindforce!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce) I will be working g on HCFS for a while and will be keeping this work up until I start uploading it onto my new account. 

Thank you for all your support on this work, I hope to get it finished quickly, but no promises :]

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for the ending lacking,,, a lot. Idk what happened, but I think my brain just kinda shut down near the end. I was having trouble writing what happened after dae found jae, so I was just bullshitting kinda. The next chapter will definitely be better, pinky promise


End file.
